McGrath would like to utilize funding from NIAAA for the establishment of a teen center. The monies would be used to rennovate an existing building and supply it with recreational equipment. The teen center is needed badly as there are 50 boarding home students with no form of recreation. The plan is for the students to be in charge of their own program (with adult supervision available). They would have their own Board of Directors and a small amount of funding would go for the hiring of a Director and peer counselors ($1,300).